


Everyday

by kaige68



Series: Happier [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sad emo feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny misses Grace everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> If you are not reading Haldoor's [Overthinking](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19580) series you should be. She is amazing and we've been nudging each other along with these fics.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my dog. No money, no harm.
> 
> This has not been beta read. All concrit is happily welcomed. 
> 
> Again, this installment is not really able to stand alone. Sorry folks.

“So this Jeffrey is a boy? … I don’t think I’ve given you permission to talk to boys. Not until you’re 40. … Oh, your mother did? I don’t think she has the authority to do that. I’m going to have to look into that and get back to you. Until then you should probably err on the safe side and not talk to boys, I should be able to get to the bottom of this in ten, maybe fifteen years. … Yes, I will ask him. … I love you too, Monkey. … No, I love you more. … No, I do. … No, I do. … Goodnight.”

Danny sighed after he hung up his phone. He sat on the edge of Steve’s bathtub, in the sweats Steve had dropped at the bedroom door. He put his head in his hands and then rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.” Steve leaned at the doorway, arms crossed, concern written clearly on his face. “Well, you did when you got up, but I couldn’t hear you until I got here. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. She’s fine. She’s amazing actually. Rachel must have told her I had a bad few days. Grace is very sweet.” He still wasn’t looking up, kept his eyes covered with his hands.

“She is.” It was an emphatic statement. “What’d she say?”

“Just … _Love you Dan-_ ” Danny’s voice hitched a bit. He stopped speaking, just took a few deep breaths, and got himself under control. If Steve hadn’t heard it he wouldn’t have known Danny was anything other than tired when he finally looked up. “I’m starving, babe. We should eat.”

“Yeah,” Steve let him change the subject. “There is nothing in the house, you feel like going out?”

Danny laughed and shook his head. “I have never felt less like being in public than I do right now.” He stood, crossed the room and put an arm around Steve. “Sorry.”

“We’ll call a delivery service, get that burger you raved about last time.” He pulled Danny into the hall.

“You’re going to eat a burger and fries?” His tone was incredulous, but he felt a bit lighter than he had at the bathtub.

“No.” Steve made an overly exasperated huff. “But they had a fish and rice that didn’t look like it would clog an artery.” Danny just laughed.

****

Forty-five minutes later they were both comfortably on the couch eating from Styrofoam containers on the coffee table, with some movie on the TV that neither of them was invested in. Danny had a mouth full of fry when Steve broached the subject again. “What did Grace want you to ask?” Danny’s response was technically a _what?_ but the actual sound was stifled by food. “You told Grace that you’d ask _him_. Ask who what?”

“You.” He replied after swallowing. “She wanted us all to go to lunch tomorrow. I told her I would, but didn’t know what your plans were.”

“Isn’t it Rachel’s weekend?”

“I heard Rachel in the background. She suggested that Grace ask us both.” He shook his head. “I don’t know either, Babe. I have a hard time believing something I said actually made an impact, but…” He shrugged a _who knows?_

“I’m in. But really? You would go without me? That’s cold.” Steve took another forkful of rice.

Danny shook his head. “In a heartbeat.” He put the burger he’d picked up, back down and sat back on the couch. “I miss her so much.” He stared at his hands as they picked at the fabric on his leg. “Every day, and today… “ Danny bit his lip and then exhaled slowly. “Today was bad.”

“Wow, I was actually thinking that today had taken a turn for fantastic. I mean… the milkshake and straw thing, and then begging you to fuck me. I thought that was pretty great. At least until I found you in the bathroom crying.” There was humor in Steve’s voice, but Danny knew it had to take some kind of toll to have found him in the dark bathroom a few hours after they’d had sex.

He turned on the sofa to face Steve. Exactly the same place they’d both been for their first kiss. Danny could take the sarcasm route that Steve was leaving him, but Steve deserved to know. “It’s worse when I’m… happy, I guess that’s the right word. Yes, it would have been great to have seen her and talked to her during the week, just to focus my mind other places, to have something … right. But I want to have her in my life even more when things are going the way they are supposed to. To be happy, and know she’s there and be that much more happy. Don’t talk.” Danny held up his hands to ward off Steve’s comments.

“Every day. I got to see her every day. I got to pet her little head, and know she was ok. Work could get insane, and people could shoot at me, and even if it was midnight I’d get to go home and watch her sleep for a few minutes and everything got better. Good days, great days, got that much better because I could see my daughter. And now, now I try to talk to her on the phone every day, but it doesn’t always happen. I see her as much as I can, but that depends on what’s going on with the job and what kind of mood Rachel is in. Sometimes it feels like it kills me a little bit each day.”

“So, sure, after not being able to stop that lunatic from shooting that woman, and after not being able to save her, after watching that family, with its gaping mom-sized wound, try to struggle through a funeral, it would have been great to hug Grace and know that part of the world was still ok.” Danny smiled slightly at Steve. “But after finding someone who will do what he can to help get me through it and having mind blowing sex, after getting to sleep for a couple of hours against his steady heartbeat, it would have been that much more fantastic to be able to see Grace smile or even watch her sleep. It doesn’t take away from you, Babe. Do you get that?”

Steve smiled sappily, then leaned forward, kissed the tip of Danny’s nose and stole a fry.


End file.
